


The Goose Girl, a Retelling in Space!

by TheDivineGoat



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineGoat/pseuds/TheDivineGoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who gets to tell your story, when it's all done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goose Girl, a Retelling in Space!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



> I'm sorry I couldn't work with the stories you mentioned, but hopefully you are familiar with The Goose Girl, and are happy with what I've done with it.

Page 1 ~ Maenol Monitor  


# GUILTY!

Today justice was served in the sensational case that has rocked the Pentre system. The jury that the Frehine's and the Brenin's so bitterly protested, (all sixteen members having been chosen from planet bound populations, after the Judges ruled no ship-bound jury could ever be anything but unbiased) needed only forty eight hours to find Cerys Barron guilty on 25 counts including, Kidnapping, Impersonation, False Representation, Destruction of Sentient Property and most abhorrently ID Perversion and Coercion using a Nano-Drug.

Ms Barron remained impassive as the verdict was read out, the only audible reaction from was from a small group of Traders, who have been watching the trial of their fellow Tywyll, although they declined to give a comment on leaving the court.

Hywel Brenin read a statement on behalf of both the Brenin and the Frehine Families

"Our families are very happy to see justice prevail. We can only hope that sentencing adequately reflects the crime. We look forward to this horrible time being over, and hope that we will then be left in peace to live our lives." Ms Idris Brenin and Ms Rhinannon Frehine-Brenin (formerly Ms Rhiannon Frehine) were not attendance, having stayed away since Ms Frehine-Brenin gave evidence.

A spokesman for the Maenol Defence League spoke to reporters after the trial, "The MDL have long been campaigning for stricter immigration controls, the sordid facts of these case have proved us right in all regards. Although this crime happened amongst a ship-bound people, we have always feared that ship-bound populations create an easy entry point for anyone look to circumvent the laughably weak border controls that our government have in place."

##### More on this Story

  
Timeline of Events Page 2  
Cerys Barron - Monster or Misguided Page 4 & Page 5  
Head of the MDL Calls for Tighter Immigration Controls - Page 7  
Editorial - Page 9

 

* * *

Page 2 ~ Maenol Monitor  


## Timeline of Events

40530937 UT - Cerys Barron gets a job on the Morawel as an Assistant in Alis Frehine's office. She gradually gains the trust of her superiors and gains access to more and more systems.

40540303 UT - Negotiations between the Frehine's and the Brenin's arranging a marriage between Rhiannon Frehine and Idris Brenin come to a conclusion.

40540313 UT - Arrangments are made for Rhiannon Frehine to travel to the Glanrafon to meet Idris Brenin for the first time. (As in keeping with ship bound superstitions neither knows what the other looks like). Cerys Barron is suggested as a suitable escort for Rhiannon.

40540402 UT - Rhiannon Frehine, Cerys Barron, and Falada, a servant android embark on shuttle to the Glanrafon. At some point during the day long trip, Barron doses Rhiannon with a nano-drug and disassembles the android. She also manipulates her own, and Rhiannon's ID chips via an undisclosed method.

40540405 UT - The Morawel shuttle arrives at the Glanrafon, Cerys presents herself as Rhiannon Frehine and Rhiannon as her assistant. She requests that Rhiannon is reassigned during the stay as she will have no need of an assistant. Hywel Brenin assigns her to the Hydro Gardens. For the next week Rhiannon works in the gardens as an trainee under an Garden Technician.

40540415 UT - The Garden Technician becomes suspicious of Rhiannon's mastery over the environmental controls, (something only the ship bound elite should be capable of) and observes her talking to the disassembled head of the android. He reports those concerns to Hywel Brenin.

40540416 UT - Hywel Brenin observes Rhiannon during her shift, witnessing both her mastery of environmental controls, and her demeanour when alone. He confronts her over her real identity, but still under the control of the nano-drugs, she is unable to reveal the truth. Once Hywel withdraws, leaving her the only person in the garden she makes her confession of who she is, and the compulsion she is under. Hywel observes this by hidden recording equipment hidden in the garden.

40540417 UT - Over night physicians from the Glanrafon, filter the drugs from Rhiannon's blood. Once this is done, Hywel confronts Cerys over her deception. Peace officers from Maenol take her into custody.

40540635 UT - The marriage between Rhiannon Frehine and Idris Brenin takes place, amongst a media circus.

40540934 UT - The trial of Cerys Barron begins.

 

* * *

 

Page 4 ~ Maenol Monitor

## Cerys Barron - Monster or Misguided?

Over the last few months a lot has been written about Cerys Barron, most of it without fact or foundation, and a lot of it written to compare her against the fragile looking, but strong willed Rhiannon Frehine-Brenin.

This case plays up to the public perceptions, the young Tywyll girl so determined to better herself that she will sell her soul, and perform unspeakable acts to do so. And then set in comparison against her, you have the modest ship-bound heiress, undergoing an arranged marriage. (So exotically romantic in the eyes of the planetbound).

Of course you then have those who paint her in a much more favourable light, discriminated against for where she came from, and without a future unless she could move elsewhere, she used her great resourcefulness to get on, only succumbing to temptation, when the price was too alluring. Her defenders also point out that they do not have the same taboo's on Tywyll that they do on Maenol, they do not have an elite to protect with ID chips, making them yet another form of ID to be subverted. And Nano-drugs have not caused the social ills that they have amongst the ship-bound populations, making them just another tool to be used.

Her defenders over look a few points though, the nano-drugs would have to have been brought on to the Morawel when she was first employed, and she would have had to have gone though a lot of elaborate preparation to avoid them being discovered. Also manipulating the ID chip is not a job to be done on a moments notice - the prosecution, under orders from the government - have refused to issue any details of how the chips were manipulated, but again she would have had to prepared thoroughly.

It was the act of placing the android's head in Rhiannon's cabin that proves the monstrous nature of Cerys Barron. This was a pure taunt to her defeated rival, the head of a servant android that had been with the Morawel since Alis Frehine was a small child, would have distressing to the already distraught woman. It was not a kind act meant to assuage guilt as put forward by her defence, it was a reminder, or what would happen if Rhiannon tried to overcome the drugs and go against her.

Throughout her trial, Cerys Barron has shown no emotion, no regret for the mental trauma that she put countless people through. Even when she was found guilty, no reaction was seen on her impassive face.

Cerys Barron, is all that is wrong with Tywyll today, and hopefully her story will be a message to anyone thinking of following her example.

 

* * *

 

Page 9 ~ Maenol Monitor  


## Editorial

Over the last few weeks, we have seen a parade of star witnesses, experts and spokespeople, all compelling in different ways for the details they have added to the whole story.

Undoubtably, we will never know the full story of what happened, particularly as Cerys has declined all chances to give her story and speak in her own defence, but we can take a darn good guess, aided but the folks who have told what they know.

One such witness, who is widely felt to be the person Rhiannon Frehine-Brenin owes her freedom to is Garden Technician Conrad. His turn on the stand was a prosecutors dream. Calm, collected, his annoyance with Rhiannon's behaviour on the shifts they shared, was genuine enough to discount any theories of him manufacturing evidence on the Frehine's and Brenin's behalf.

His stepping forward with what he had observed, was the start of the unraveling of Cerys's plan, and evidence of his good character. (Conrad's parents were both planet born) It can only be hoped that other young people follow his example whenever their suspicions are aroused.


End file.
